


Just This Once

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little continuation of my previous story 'Forever 17'.</p><p>Shanks manages to convince Mihawk that no matter the age, he is still who he is. Mihawk is hesitant, but then again, it has been a while...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> Hai hai~ This is a sequel to 'Forever 17'. If you haven't read it yet, it's basically about how Shanks was turned into a teenager after a night drinking with Bonney.  
> Rated for language and content <3

"Hawkey~"

"Can you please leave me alone?"

Shanks pouted at the grumpy swordsman. After being turned into a teen, Shanks had been more energetic than usual, bouncing around the mansion every minute of the day. Mihawk on the other hand, was tired as hell from taking care of Shanks. From cooking to cleaning up after his lover, Mihawk barely had the energy to lift his wine glass by the end of the day.

"You're so boring. You won't even let me drink!"

"Because your body can't take in a lot of alcohol. And it's  _my_ wine."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"You have your own room. Don't you dare go into mine."

Shanks glared back at the older man at his demand. His cold, golden eyes stared at him back, telling him to obey his command. Annoyed by Mihawk, Shanks walked into the spare room located next to Mihawk's room. It wasn't that the room was bad. The bed was soft, and the room was well furnished with clean furniture. It was just that he felt lonely, sleeping by himself when his lover was just next door. It just wasn't fair.

Meanwhile, Mihawk sat on his couch and gulped down his wine mindlessly. Was taking care of a kid that hard? At least Roronoa had a reason for him to stay. Shanks? It was as if this idiot was taking a field trip to see him. It was annoying, but at the same time, he was glad. He hadn't seen the redhead for a while, but seeing him in this form was not what he anticipated. Tired from taking care of the teen, Mihawk sighed as he cleaned up and prepared to go to bed. He yawned as he made his way to his bedroom.

Taking off his shirt, Mihawk laid on the bed faced down. The mattress underneath him felt like heaven- as if he was lying on a cloud. He comfortably adjusted himself on the bed, and quickly fell asleep.

~

 

~

 

~

 

~

 

~

 

~

 

Mihawk woke up, not knowing the reason why. The last thing he remembered was that he fell asleep on the bed after a long day of work. He yawned, confused as to why he would wake up at the middle of the night, until he noticed something next to him. No, not something.  _Someone._

"Why."

"'Cause I got lonely."

"I don't care. I want to sleep."

"I want to too, but I can't sleep alone like this anymore. So I crawled in to your bed."

"Damn it Shanks. Now I can't even fall asleep because of you."

"Sorry."

"If you're sorry, then please go back to sleep in your room."

"No. I hate the feeling of being alone, and I don't care about what you want."

"Stop being a spoiled bitch."

"You're the spoiled one here. Ever since I came here, you've treated me differently. You look at me like I'm some stranger. I'm still me. I'm still the person that loves you."

"That's not the problem. You're acting like a kid- hell, you  _are_ a kid. What you want is  _certainly_ not something some 17 year old kids should be doing."

"I don't care. I can't wait anymore. When's the next time you're going to see me anyways? A month? A year? Don't you get it? We don't even meet that often anymore."

Mihawk raised his hands to cover his eyes. He did agree with what Shanks had to say, but then again, it was wrong to do it. Having sex with a 17 year old? Was that even legal? But if he kept on rejecting, Shanks would only try harder to convince him. 

"Please, Mihawk. You know I'll annoy you even more."

Giving into Shanks's plead, Mihawk twisted his body to pin Shanks down. He stared down at Shanks and sighed.

"Will you leave me alone for the week then?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Shanks smirked as he pulled in the older man for a kiss. His tongue met with Mihawk's as his arm wrapped around the black haired man's neck. With ease, he pulled off his clothing, and moved lower to remove his lover's pants. Reaching down, he pulled out his lover's member, and teased Mihawk. He licked from the base to the tip, causing Mihawk to let out a small moan. Shanks smiled at the thought of Mihawk getting turned on by him. Who knew that the swordsman would get hard by some teenager?

Returning back to what he was doing, Shanks took in the erected member into his mouth. Because of his size, it was a little more difficult to fit it whole in his mouth, but after getting used to the feeling, Shanks began to move his head. He felt the growing erection against his tongue as he bobbed his head, filling his mouth more and more. Mihawk let out small moans as Shanks moved his head, which slightly turned Shanks on. He felt his own erection rising as he continued to focus on pleasing the older man.

"S-Shanks... I'm going to-"

In an instant, Shanks felt the thick, white liquid pour into his throat. He swallowed it down then licked his lips while he looked at Mihawk with lustful eyes. 

"Has it been a while since you've done it, huh."

"Unlike you, yes."

Mihawk smirked, as he pulled Shanks up by his arm and laid his back against the mattress. He moved so that he was situated between the teen's legs, making Shanks blush a little. 

"Hey. Open your mouth."

Obediently, Shanks opened his mouth. Mihawk placed two of his fingers in, letting Shanks do the work. Knowing what he was planning on doing, Shanks sucked on his fingers, making them wet with his saliva. Once it was wet enough, Mihawk removed them and moved on to preparing Shanks. He slid in one finger, sending a shiver down the redhead's back. 

"A-ah!" 

Even with one finger in, Shanks felt the pleasure growing inside. His hand grabbed the pillow nearby, making a fist until his knuckles turned white. Mihawk played around with his finger, teasing Shanks as he thrusted in and out. He  moved up a little to kiss Shanks, calming down the squirming teen a bit. He pushed in another finger, making a scissor movement to widen the hole. Shanks moaned as he kissed, feeling his erection grow even bigger. 

Breaking away from the kiss, Mihawk moved lower as he kissed. He gently bit and sucked on the places he kissed, leaving marks on the redhead's body. He stopped at the nipples, teasing them with his tongue. As he bit and sucked on the nipples, Shanks moaned even louder. Mihawk grinned as he continued, flicking the hard nipples with his tongue. With his free hand, he played with the other nipple, pressing and pulling on them, causing them to erect even more. He focused mainly on his other hand, hoping to widen the hole enough so that he wouldn't hurt the redhead when he entered.

"Mihawk... I-I can't wait anymore. Please-"

Hearing his pleads, Mihawk removed his fingers and let his erect member replace it. Even with just the tip inside, Shanks let out a loud moan, turning on Mihawk even more. He felt the tightness grow as he pushed in, squeezing the precum out of him. As more of Mihawk entered him, Shanks felt his mind slowly go crazy. Even with the amount of pain he was receiving, the amount of pleasure he felt acted against it. His mind was confused, unable to recognize pain from pleasure.

"Hey hey, you need to relax more."

Slowly, Shanks calmed himself enough to loosen up. He was breathing hard, letting out moans and groans every once in a while. Feeling it loosening up a bit, Mihawk began to move. Soon enough, he was moving to a rhythm. Shanks unconsciously rolled his hips to meet with Mihawk's thrusts, wanting more and more of him. At some point, Mihawk managed to find Shanks's sweet spot, causing the younger man to scream out in pleasure. Again and again, Mihawk thrusted into the same spot, making Shanks moan very loudly. 

"H-hah, Mihawk! Harder-"

Even though his mind said stop, Shanks's body wanted more action. He wanted more pleasure and pain from his lover. At least for tonight, being a spoiled bitch wasn't really a bad thing.

Obeying his demands, Mihawk shifted his position so that Shanks laid on the bed with his stomach to the bed with his ass up. He pounded hard as the moans grew louder. He felt his erection grow as it rubbed against the tight walls inside. Mihawk also let out a low moan, but it drowned out in the sound of the redhead moaning along with the sound of his erection pounding him. 

"Mi-Mihawk...!"

Shanks let out a moan as everything he held in released. His stomach was now covered in the thick, white liquid, slowly dripping down his chest. Soon after Mihawk followed, coming inside of Shanks. He pulled out, causing some of the liquid to escape from inside. Feeling the cum drip down his thigh, Shanks shuddered. He was still panting from the sex, breathing hard as he tried to calm himself down. 

Mihawk collapsed next to the redhead, also breathing heavily. He stroked Shanks's hair with his hand, kissing the strands of hair tangled in his finger. Shanks rolled over to lay on top of the older man, grinning from ear to ear. He laid his head against Mihawk's chest, while intertwining his leg with the swordsman's. 

"Thanks. I needed that."

"I don't even know if that was legal or not."

"We're pirates. Who cares?"

"I guess. Will you leave me alone for the week now?"

"Depends~"

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"I will leave you alone, only if you're willing to take the challenge."

"What challenge?"

"Break the rule again. Let's go for another round."

Mihawk smirked, knowing that he couldn't resist it.

"Bring it on."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 More stories coming up~


End file.
